Love and Forgiveness
by Mokomiss
Summary: just a little one-shot I did after reading the first book when I was bored. Rated for words and mature scenes though they are only mentioned. I wrote it in a training camp in Tenerife been w8ing for me to upload it and here it is. R&R if any1 reads it XD I know its pretty bad but its more readable now but its still pretty bad XD


Empress God speaker

Disclaimer I do not own the god speaker series  
>AN: I know this is out of character and I have only read the first book cuze I read the first book at a hotel in Tenerife they didn't have the other books and I can't find them here on Iceland.<br>And I have yet to master the art of writing a conversation between people : /

One night when the varhost was sleeping two people were awake those were Empress Hekat and High Godspeaker Vortka. They were talking about the god when Hekat suddenly broke down, Vortka was in shock hugging a sobbing Hekat and tried to talk to her and said "what is wrong Hekat tell me I'm here I'm your friend you can tell me when she suddenly stopped sobbing and said in a choky voice "How can you even stand looking at me after what I did to you, do you know how I wish Dimmi was your son not Nagaraks son. She hesitated and continued but it can't be because of my idioticness.

Vortka was in so much shock that he just kissed her, he didn't believe Hekat would admit something like that. He said to her "Hekat I don't blame you if the god hadn't wanted it you couldn't have done it. I wish Dimmi was my son but we are only slaves of the god. But I would like to know how you did it, what made me a gelding? She stopped sobbing for a moment and showed him her scorpion amulet and said "I placed that on your cheek and it pinched you. He hugged her close and said "then it's not your fault at all it was the gods want and the god who did it not you, you can't control what the amulet does". She leaned on him and let him hug her closer, he loved it having her so close to him it made him think of the days when she came and fucked him when trying to get pregnant the first time.

Her scorpion amulet glowed and the god said to Hekat put it on him, she did that and it stung him again but this time he felt his seed return. As Hekat placed her amulet back in its place the god said to her  
>"I reward you, your wish because you showed humanity towards Vortka, you can fuck Vortka as you like and it won't sprout new life in you as long as you remain humane towards Vortka."<br>Vortka was in shock he felt his seed return and himself go hard for the first time in 20 years, he fell backwards as Hekat threw herself at him and kissed him. He lay on the ground and Hekat on top of him when she said to him  
>" the god is good it has spoken to me it has returned your seed and we can fuck as we like without consequences, as long as I remain humane towards you, so fuck me now Vortka High godspeaker of Mijak fuck me now."<br>Vortka wanted to cry out to the god, Aiee the god is good it had granted him all his wishes in one night, he had kissed Hekat he was holding her close and now he got to fuck her again it was a dream come true. Hekat removed both their loincloths in a matter of seconds He slid himself into her it felt good it felt right for the both of them, he heard Hekat stifle a moan and kissed her. He was on top of her now deep inside of her but she held him close and kissed him back.

He was glad for the second time of the night Hekat had kissed him. He knew Raklion had kissed her but he had never seen her do it first or kiss him back with passion, he was glad it meant she had feelings for him, she had wished her second son was his. He loved her and he knew she loved him not that she would ever admit it, but he knew it and that was good enough for him for the moment. He was lucky enough the god let him have her at all godspeakers were not supposed to have feelings for women at all but the god let him.

When it was over they were both exhausted, nether as young as before and were fucking for the first time in long, Hekat was more active than ever and was glad he had not scolded her for it like Raklion had done when she did anything, she kissed him more passionately than ever, she saw the question in his eyes and said,  
>"you let me do what I wanted and did nothing to me for it. "<br>He was shocked Raklion had done something like that but he kissed her passionately and said to her "I love you Hekat I would never hurt you on purpose."  
>She just kissed him but he knew what it meant that she loved him to. For the first time in years they were both happy and they could possibly do this every night and nobody would ever know.<p> 


End file.
